Pixel structure of a current type of LCD panel with low color washout might be implemented by increasing scan lines to respectively control different regions of a same pixel. However, twice number of such chip on films (COF) that must be used in according to this method results increased costs.
Therefore, it's desirable to provide a LCD panels and pixel structure thereof, which can overcome the above-described problem.